Colorless
by Noni711
Summary: Natsu...your flames are so fearful. You made her see the world as if all the color has drained away. Are you truly a monster?
**Hi ok, so I know I haven't been updating a lot and I apologize so much for that it's just unbelievable with how I have no time…well I have been working on this new story called the memorable castle and I'm having some difficulties with what to write next so I was like hey ill just make a short story on nalu…it's a depressing sorry about that now that I read it…but I think its ok so here we go…**

His head hurt too much. His body hurt too much. It seemed that everything hurt too much. Slowly, he began to smell blood. There were bruises and cuts and scrapes and maybe some breaks. He kept his eyes closed, not because he didn't want to see where he was, but he thought it would hurt too much to open them.

"NOO PLEASE DON'T!" she screamed. Her words echoed throughout his ears only causing more pain…not physically but mentally. He knew she said that she wanted to fight this alone…to prove to her friends that she wasn't the only one who needed to be protected. However, does she really expect him to just stand there and watch her get hurt?! Too distracted about Lucy, Natsu took another blow in the chest. Erza and Gray took quick glances back at Natsu before returning their attention to the battle with the dark guild. Both Erza and Gray tried their best to not look back because they knew they would be in more pain by watching their friends become injured and weaker at the moment.

Her body flew back and hit the rocky wall. Natsu tried his best not to imagine the pain, just thinking of it made his legs wobble and his body become weak. The keys she treasured and used throughout the battle were now scattered everywhere on the ground. The mage fighting Lucy laughed as he summoned another monster to his side. Natsu took another blow still not focusing on his fight. How could this guild be so powerful? Natsu clenched one of his fists as he still lay on the ground with blood spilling out of him.

"Taking a nap I see? Sorry to interrupt but right now isn't the best time" the dark haired mage said as he encountered Natsu closer, swinging his powerful, large spiked club.

 _ **(Earlier)**_

 _ **Natsu stared down at his partner as she returned the gaze. Quickly she looked away. He was still in shock after hearing what she just told him.**_

" _ **Natsu don't make me repeat myself, please! I want to take this fight by myself without any help…and if you consider me a true friend and partner you will do what I ask and respect my choice!" she shouted at him with a now harsher tone than before. He looked away from her unsure of what to say…unsure if he should even allow her to do that.**_

" _ **Even if I'm not as strong as any of you I love you all! With that being said I will take on the summoner and fight him while you hold off the others. She straightened her posture and waited for Natsu to reply.**_

" _ **Only because I trust you and respect you Lucy…" he said still unsure. She gave a faint smile before running to battle.**_

" _ **Natsu I won't give up on any of you so don't give up on me!" she whispered harshly letting the wind blow her words to his ears.**_

* * *

Natsu felt something overtake him. He felt pain run all over his body and his insides burn like hell. The mage still walked closer to him with a dastardly smile. Natsu felt like his bones were crushing and his whole body was searing with heat. This stabbing and sharp sensation pulsed throughout his whole body leaving him to try and guard the areas where he felt pain. He gritted his teeth fiercely with excruciating pain and began to moan and scream in pain through his gritted teeth. His friends stopped fighting to look back, however but to both fall to their knees in shock. Everyone froze and the mage walking closer to Natsu stopped only to find himself backing up in fear. Lucy struggled but was able to open her eyes for a brief minute to see a surprising sight she would never have witnessed.

Red scales began to overlap each other as they grew from Natsu's skin. She watched as they went from his arms and spread to his bare chest all the way down to his feet. Lucy crawled back but was stopped by the wall leaving her to continue to watch his transformation. The scales slowly moved up to his neck and stopped by his chin. Natsu moaned in pain as he dug his now sharp claws into his neck. Red and yellow flames flickered and danced with no thought of the oxygen or the fuel they consumed. They had no appreciation of what had been given to them and no concern for what would be left after. Even from being a distance away Lucy felt the heat greatly as if she was right next to them. Natsu's flames became fiercer and seemed like they have come to him from hell. Everyone was frozen in fear. They couldn't even describe to themselves what they were seeing, what they felt, and what they heard. Natsu's moans, shouts, screams and yells of pain were now blocked by the sound of his flames burning and his scales making clanging sounds each time he took a step forward or backwards. Lucy couldn't avert her eyes, no one could…everyone's eyes were glued to the sight as if something wasn't allowing them to avert their gaze. Natsu stopped screaming…no one knew by the sound stopping but by his mouth that was now closed.

Suddenly, Natsu smiled and let his hellish flames burn out for a second. He dashed forwards at the mage with the club with great strength and energy that appeared out of nowhere. Natsu began making his way around to the dark guild members paying them a personal visit. Erza and Gray still stared at the spot where Natsu was in pain, they both were in fear and Lucy crawled away and hid behind a rock. They heard the screams of pain as Natsu slaughtered each one of them. His hellish flames returned to him and took over instead of him.

Lucy was in shock. Her legs wouldn't move and her eyes were wide open unable to blink. Legs trembling, Lucy began to feel pulses inside her. She couldn't give up on Natsu…he was her partner and she loved him…in a way she would never be able to express. Gathering strength and ignoring her bleeding wounds she stood still for a minute. The world fell away for her, drained of all color but her friends and that's when tears fell down. When she cried there was a rawness to it like her pain was still fresh even though long moments had passed. She clasped onto the rock she hid behind and her whole body began shaking. The sobs that filled the air were stifled at first as Lucy tried to hide her grief, sadness, pain, and fair. However, overcome by a wave of emotions that engulfed her, she broke down and was washed away by her tears and feelings.

After some time, she fell to the ground and crawled back to her hiding spot. As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water still were falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. She hit the rocky wall and tried to scream, but her voice was melted by the sound of his flames and laughter. The muffled sobs wracked against her chest. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was gone. The last painful emotion slammed against her before she lost the feeling of feeling. Erza and Gray shifted their gazes to her and felt tears come to their eyes as they watched her in pain. Both knew it was harder on her than for them and they respected that.

Lucy finally grew silent and stood to her feet. Quickly she glanced around and watched as Natsu drew closer to the summoner. She stood before him, her inside quivering but her face set hard. She had cried her tears, suffered her wounds, and took those sacrifices. Natsu heard her and turned around. His eyes held hatred and showed no regret. Natsu stared at her not recognizing the girl before him. There was a movement, just a fraction of a second when his face showed puzzlement and even sorrow. His expression was all the confidence and encouragement she needed.

"Natsu…have you realized what you've done!?" she shouted harshly her voice cracking. He continued to gaze at her but this time, he let his flames disperse and burn out into the thin air leaving no trace of heat any longer.

"You care about your friends more than yourself! So why would you do this to them…to me?! You left fear in us…to the point where we don't ever want to see you again!"

Natsu felt a sudden pain pulse throughout his body as he took in every word coming at him.

"You…are a monster!?" she said to him feeling her own heart squeeze at her own words.

"If…this is you then…stay away! We all care for each other and right now you seem to not care who gets hurt and I can't afford to have my own friends suffer from this sight of you!" she said her eyes still dry and her legs no longer trembling. Natsu fell to the floor. His devilish red scales quickly sinking away back into his now pale skin. His claws shrinking back to normal.

Natsu bit his tongue, trying to hold the tears that threatened to leave his eyes. And that's when he can't hold them back. First, one small crystal bead escapes from his right eye. Natsu could feel the warmth, sliding down his cheek, and rolling off his chin. Then another. And another. Until his eyes flood with them, coming like a rainfall. Sniffing every ten seconds, they fall, and fall, and he didn't bother to stop them he just let them.

Lucy wanted to cry too but deep inside her, she couldn't even find the feeling anymore to shed tears all she did was glare down at him with disappointment and disgrace.

"You truly are a monster…" she whispered her gaze on him becoming sterner. Erza and Gray found themselves able to move and they ran to Lucy and held her back from Natsu. She struggled to free herself but they pulled her back and back until her screams could no longer reach Natsu's ears. What hurt him the most was her words…not that he killed everyone but her words. He knew he loved her…and to hear her say such things made him want to walk away and never turn back.

Natsu stood up and found something cool and icy snap around his wrists. He turned back already expecting who it could be.

"Natsu Dragneel…from the orders and commands of the Magic Council you are charged guilty for slaughtering and killing people." Natsu looked down in shame and guilt, regret, sorrow, everything.

"Oh…you'll be lucky if you're not charged a death sentence…" all the other soldiers behind the man laughed as they dragged Natsu away from the bloody sight. As he walked…with the chains around his wrists, neck and legs…he truly did feel like a monster.


End file.
